


Wash You Down Like A Glass Of Wine

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cake, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinky, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He moaned lowly, his eyes falling shut to savour the sensation."Oh! Crowley!" Aziraphale groaned.Crowley sucked in a harsh breath. He clenched his hands together. Aziraphale spoke his name like it was him giving him pleasure and not the cake. The demon felt himself heat up at the thought. Perhaps that could be arranged.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Wash You Down Like A Glass Of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaoticsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/gifts).

> This is all because I was hungry for cake and I wanted to see Azira's plush little booty ;)

AFTER THE ARMAGEDDON THAT NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED 

2019 

The air was summery, flowers already in bloom and the light wind smelt of sea salt. It was quiet and peaceful. Crowley had not felt this kind of rest in an extremely long time. South Downs was beautiful. He was glad he chose this area to settle down in, enough wide open spaces and remote that he didnt have to wear his glasses outdoors. Aziraphale was reading a book on the garden chair and his legs were stretched out and bare. He was wearing a pair of (can you believe it?) khaki trouser shorts and a soft blue t-shirt. Crowley was wearing a grey tank and black sports shorts that he did his gardening in. He watered the plants and grumbled menaces at them when Aziraphale wasn't in earshot. 

After he had sufficiently gained control over the wild berry bushes that were growing next their little cottage, Crowley took the Bentley into town and bought some treats for Aziraphale and himself. (Mostly for his angel) He found lovely little lemon meringues in a buttery biscuit crust. Slices of decadent chocolate cake with some vanilla cupcakes with strawberries on top and whipped cream. Crowley was pleased with himself at finding these spectacular delights for Aziraphale. 

When Crowley came home he placed it all onto a plate in front of the outside table while the afternoon sun was still high in the sky. Aziraphale looked up and licked his lips. He put his book down, scooted near the edge of the lounger and nested a table leg between his thighs as Crowley pulled the table closer to him. His blue eyes glistened in anticipation for the taste of what was to come. He eyed the food in front of him, imagining what it would be like on his tongue. 

"Thank you, my dear. These look scrummy!" 

Crowley didn't hide his smile this time at pleasing him. "No problem, angel." 

Aziraphale tucked into the first one closest him, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to choose between all of them. He picked up the lemon curd one and popped the entire mini tart into mouth. He moaned lowly, his eyes falling shut to savour the sensation. 

"Oh! Crowley!" Aziraphale groaned. 

Crowley sucked in a harsh breath. He clenched his hands together. Aziraphale spoke his name like it was him giving him pleasure and not the cake. The demon felt himself heat up at the thought. Perhaps that could be arranged. He moved so that he sat on the chair next to Aziraphale watching him eat. No different from what they have done since Rome. He swallowed hard and leaned in. He looked at Aziraphale nibbling on the piece of cake. Crowley didn't bring a fork so Aziraphale had to use his fingers. He stared at the chocolate that had stuck to those fingers of the angel next to him longing to lick it clean. 

Crowley had no reason not to so he did. He took Aziraphale's hand in his and brought a chaste kiss to the inside of his wrist. Aziraphale blinked back at him, but didn't move his hand away. Crowley took that as an indication and kissed upwards towards his fingers. His tongue went out to lick the longest digit and he heard Aziraphale gasp softly. Fire ignited in his veins as he lazily licked all over his fingers before popping his idex finger into his mouth. He sucked just a little, gaging Aziraphale reactions. He got the desired effect, almost moaning himself at the image of his angel's lips parted and eyes closed in ecstacy. 

"Crowley," he moaned and this time it was because of him. 

"Angel, " he replied with his voice seeped in untamed want and desire. "I need you..." 

Aziraphale didn't hesitate as he captured Crowley's lips with his own. His kiss was soft, but desperate. Then firm, but tender with his affections. Crowley's heart swelled with joy that he finally got to have this. He had been hiding for too many millennia. He moved nearer and snaked his arms around Aziraphale's plush waist, circling him into his grasp. Aziraphale responded by cradling his face and swiping an eager tongue across his lips. 

"Lay back down, angel." Crowley guided himself gracefully over into Aziraphale's chair as the angel laid down. 

Crowley pulled a bit of his shirt up and kissed lightly on the flesh of his belly. He liked this part. The softness, the bites he would make on his skin that only he would ever see. Aziraphale breathed heavily and Crowley smirked at the sight of the angel's shorts tenting . He kissed the bulge fleetingly and Aziraphale's hips bucked up. 

"What do you want? Tell me. I will give it to you." 

Aziraphale moaned at the thoughts swarming through his mind. Crowley could see the flashes of ideas and all of it made Aziraphale flush. He licked his lips and then whispered hotly, "I want you to use that Demonic miracle of yours and have me naked on my stomach while you fuck me loud enough for our neighbours on the other side of town to hear how much I want you." 

Crowley was momentarily stunned. His mouth hung open before he swallowed hard and snapped his fingers so that Aziraphale was naked before him. 

"You bastard," Crowley murmered as he knew exactly what Aziraphale needed.

Aziraphale laid naked on the chair on his stomach like he had asked for. Crowley was going to take him from behind. First Aziraphale liked to be eaten out, Crowley knew this new routine well and like all their other routines that they had fallen into over centuries, this was never going to tire. Crowley took this moment to shamelessly admire Aziraphale. The dimples in his back and glistening white stretch marks over his thighs that matched his skin and powder-dust hair, the dips in the back of his legs, his arse on display plump and squishy. Crowley wasted no time with running his tongue along his back, making Aziraphale shiver. 

He dipped his tongue into his red hole and his hips pressed back against the intrusion. A quiet moan escaped Aziraphale's mouth that soon rang louder as Crowley's skilled tongue twisted inside of him. He was a babbling mess, his legs trembling, precum spilling onto the chair. He pulled his tongue out after a while and replaced it with his long fingers screwing into him with desperation and need. 

"Is this what you wanted, angel?" Crowley asked tauntingly. 

He moane louder as the tip of his finger grazed his prostrate. "N-n-no. Want you inside of me. Please, Crowley!" 

Crowley didn't move and Aziraphale wriggled from the sheer desire pulsating in his veins. "Don't make me beg, Anthony!" 

Crowley let out a laugh at his first name. "Alright, angel. Anything you like." 

He crouched down with his hips pressed up against his backside, Aziraphale's thighs bracketed him in. He lined himself up nicely and gave Aziraphale just what he wanted. He thrusted inside of him with no warning ringing a strangled groan out from the blonde. Crowley bit into the flesh of his lip, loving the warmth and wetness around his aching cock. He pulled out and in slowly, making the angel feel it deep into his core. His pace was steady, controlled. Harsh, but practiced. He knew all the places that would destroy Aziraphale. He wanted it to last for hours until the sun went down. 

It was about five hours into their intimate love making, the cool twilight air breezing over their sweaty flushed skin. Crowley's throat was unbelievably dry and his cock was thick to point of beyond pleasure. He kept at it in his deep but slow pace. Aziraphale was still breathing heavily. 

"You okay, angel?" 

Aziraphale groaned out of discomfort. His knees and hands must be terribly painful by now. "You...said....that you'd make me scream...not that I am not enjoying this very much, dear boy." 

Crowley smiled. "I meant what I said. You see I wanted to wait until the evening. I had to keep you at this point, edging you slowly towards climax until this time. You see when I was in town today I saw a poster. Everyone is coming down here to the Seven Sisters to watch fireworks. Some human celebration. They probably have all arrived already so now I am going to do as you asked. I am going to fuck you senseless so that all of those people can hear what a righteous sinner you are!" 

Aziraphale screamed his name with the intensity of the speed Crowley's hips rutted into him. He grunted under his breath all sorts of annoyances, but allowed Crowley to rightfully take what was his. He angled Aziraphale in just the right way that he hit the spot that made him squeal. Aziraphale was never quiet with his pleasures. It was not long then before Aziraphale was squirting liquid all over the lounger, definitely making a mess of everything. Crowley finished soon after and spilled hotly into Aziraphale's insides. 

Crowley hummed as he scooped up the remains of his come that leaked out of Aziraphale's hole. He was tempted to feed it to Aziraphale; he saw the delicious cream tart that was half eaten before they had found dessert somewhere else. He dipped his fingers into the cream, mixing his seed and the cream together. He watched as Aziraphale was flushed and his eyes looked hungry and eager even after that delightful meal they just had. He placed the tips of his fingers onto Aziraphale's parted lips. Aziraphale's eyes closed as his tongue darted out to taste the filthy mixture. 

"Hmm." Aziraphale lapped it up happily. "Want to wash this down with a glass of wine?" 

"Oh, angel! Aren't you full? You should rest." 

Aziraphale grinned like the bastard he really was. "Never, my dear."


End file.
